THAT'S MY WIFE
by LADARTHA
Summary: Edward & Bella are divorced. She's a renown reporter; he runs the broadcasting company she works for. He tries to keep her from story that endanger; she rushes head on towards them. Now she & Alice are missing what is going to be done to find them? What will happen if & when they are found? Journey of discovery & rediscovery for both sides. Will happiness prevail at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**THAT'S MY WIFE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

"I'm sorry, but, Mr. Cullen isn't available at the moment. May I take a message along with your name and number to have him call you back?"

"You need to get a hold of him immediately. It's a matter of life and death."

"Sir, please, don't get over dramatic, but, give me your name, number where he can reach you and a brief message of what this call is concerning. That is the best that can be done at the moment."

"If that is the best that can be done, but, believe me, once he gets my message you will be fired because you didn't get word to him sooner of my call. My name is Jasper Whitlock and I'm calling because Alice Cullen and Isabella Cullen Swan are missing. He has my number; so, tell him to call me as soon as he gets this message."

"Mr. Whitlock, I will give him the message if he returns before I quit for the day, otherwise, it will be left on his desk with all of his other messages. That's the best I can do for you." He was told.

XXXXXXXX

"You do realize that Edward is going to blow a gasket once he finds out that we went after a story and got caught between all of the firing of the opposing sides and are unable to get back. Of course, it doesn't help that the batteries on our phones are dead for some reason." Bella was telling her best friend and stylist, Alice Cullen.

It didn't really make any difference that Bella and Edward were divorced and had been for three years now. Or, that Edward was the head of the broadcasting company that was owned by the Cullen family. Bella was a topnotch reporter with great experience in the field covering many stories, some human interest and some of a dangerous nature, her reports were always hard hitting and spot on with the facts, but, still conveying the feelings involved from both sides of all the involved parties. The story wasn't judgmental or stale, but, Bella was a much sought after reporter and other companies were always courting to persuade her to change over to their team. She refuses and still remains where she is for some reason known only to her.

"Yeah, he'll take both of our heads off if he ever finds out about this. Good thing that Jasper was held up at the last minute and wasn't able to join the team until tomorrow. We should be back by then." Alice spoke while trying to reassure her friend.

No one knew what caused the breakup of Edward and Bella and they refused to speak about it. Edward still tried to dictate as to what stories were safe for Bella and the ones that he didn't feel comfortable for her to be involved in covering. Bella was always doing as she damn well pleased and managed to cover all sorts of stories and had many awards because of the way she had reported the stories. She was one of the assets that kept the company in the black and that wasn't argued by anyone.

Both women agreed that it would be best to stay undercover and try to keep from being detected by either side until they could get back to their base. Little did they know that Jasper Whitlock had arrived a day early and finding them gone with only a note left for their cameraman while taking one of the smaller cameras with them and that he had called Edward.

XXXXXXXXX

His secretary had left over an hour ago to head home for the night when Edward wandered back into his office after a shit ass long, boring meeting. He quickly sorted through the messages that had been left on his desk with his mind only half way absorbing what they covered. In fact, none of them had really registered with him, so, he got up and was heading home. He had gotten as far as his car when he came to a dead stop with the words registering that Jasper had called because Alice and Bella were missing.

Quickly going back to his office he reached for the message once more, reread it and then called his secretary. "Why the hell didn't you call me immediately when you had received this message from Mr. Whitlock?" he yelled over the phone at her as soon as she had answered the call.

**A/N: What is happening to Alice and Bella? Edward does seem to be highly upset and Jasper is very worried. **

**Hope you will enjoy the new story. Give me your thoughts and I'll be glad to answer back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THAT'S MY WIFE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_His secretary had left over an hour ago to head home for the night when Edward wandered back into his office after a shit ass long, boring meeting. He quickly sorted through the messages that had been left on his desk with his mind only half way absorbing what they covered. In fact, none of them had really registered with him, so, he got up and was heading home. He had gotten as far as his car when he came to a dead stop with the words registering that Jasper had called because Alice and Bella were missing. _

_Quickly going back to his office he reached for the message once more, reread it and then called his secretary. "Why the hell didn't you call me immediately when you had received this message from Mr. Whitlock?" he yelled over the phone at her as soon as she had answered the call._

CHAPTER 2: THINKING OF THE PAST

Bella sat looking out the window seemingly lost in thought to anyone that might be observing her. And, they would be right in their assumption since she was remembering the day the Cullen family, Edward, Jasper Whitlock, Bella and Charlie, her mother, Renee, had refused to come since she believed that Bella was making a very incorrect decision, sat in the same courtroom as the judge banged his gavel down upon a disk of wood to decree the marriage between Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen to be over. And he declared that from that day forward Bella would be known as Cullen Swan.

Edward had fought long and hard to stop the divorce, but, failed. Bella had had enough of his dictatorial ways in both her personal and business life. He was overprotective to the point that she felt smothered and he acted as if he was the only one that had any sense meaning he was always right and she was always wrong to the point of being reckless showing no regard for being safe. He always tried to pass over her when assigning the stories that had any sort of risk to them. All in spite of the fact that she had proven that she was able to handle that sort of story time and time again. She had the awards to prove it.

When she had worked for a couple of rival companies she had no problem with being given such a story. In fact, no one believed in the beginning that she was be able to handle the blood and gory in such stories. But, she was able to prove them wrong, hence, her awards and accolades for her stories. Her handling by giving the facts, but, maintaining the human interest point of view, her brought her to the forefront of her profession while making her one of the most sought after reporters.

But, to keep conflict from arising into their romance and marriage Bella switched to the family owned broadcasting company. And, at first Edward was fine with her continuing as she had been doing, until one time she had managed to get caught between a shoot out between assailant and the police. It was a story of a young boy being kidnapped, a ransom demand and then after Bella had gone over all the facts known of the kidnapping she had been able to trace the steps of both boy and kidnapper to where she accidentally stumbled across the hideout. Making the call to the police to inform them she had somehow got caught between the two forces, but, still came out alive with a terrific story that was award winning.

Of course, it didn't help anything that she gone to Africa to do a story with interviews at a refugee camp and it got raided and she was caught in the middle of that and nearly got shot by one of the commandos. But, she had been able to get home safely with another award winning story. That was the turning point when Edward became a total pain in the ass and started assigning her the fluff instead of the meat stories. Things had gotten so bad that he hired security to follow her around and they had orders to interfere any time it seemed she was approaching a dangerous situation.

Even trying to reason with him didn't do any good. After getting frustrated with all of the talking and feeling trapped Bella warned him that she was reaching her breaking point. Edward laughed and said that he was only keeping her safe since she didn't appear to know when to stop, look, or, listen. It was then that she talked with an attorney and then filed for divorce.

When Edward was served the papers he refused to still take her seriously, thinking that she was going to an extreme to try to get her way. But, even, then he refused to give an inch. He maintained his position about what she could and couldn't cover or do at home. Bella moved out, found another place to live and considered changing her employer. But, Charlie and her friend, Alice Cullen, had talked her into staying where she was. To show Edward the errors of his ways by being a constant reminder of what it was costing him every time she did her job, regardless of what it was. And, at the same time to go after the stories she wanted by freelancing. So, that is what she did. She handled the fluffy fluff that Edward kept throwing her way, but, would follow the stories she want on her own free time. Since they were no longer together he couldn't do anything about it.

Before the hearing and after the decree Edward tried talking to her at first to cancel "this nonsense", and then afterwards "to take thing and think about how much they love each other and come home". Bella stood looking at him before turning to walk away without another word.

Over the last three years he has done everything he could to try to get her to reconsider her actions and to see things his way, but, to no avail. In the beginning she listened to her dad's and Alice's advice to let Edward have time to consider his actions and make the necessary adjustments, but, things didn't change. Instead, he got worse and Bella pulled further and further away from him. She very seldom going into work anymore is quite content to work from home instead. That way she doesn't have to run into her ex and listen to his arguments.

She became the reporter that stays in the field and gives her reports over the air. She is the reporter that finds her own stories while still doing the ones that is given to her by the company. Alice Cullen is her friend, but, keeps her well dressed for the time she is filming her segments, being live on the air and then partying with her during their free time.

XXXXXXXX

Edward was the happiest man on earth or in the whole universe when the woman of his dreams, his soul mate, had agreed to give him the time of day, to spend time with him, to allow him a chance to win her love. Then the day came for him to ask for her hand in marriage. He had been nervous as hell at that time, especially as he had made the phone call to Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police, gun toting father of the woman he loved with all of his being, to ask for a time to meeting with him concerning a very important matter.

"What is this matter that you want to discuss, young man?" Charlie had asked him.

"Please, this isn't a matter that I wish to talk about on the phone and I do want it to stay between the two of us for a little while." Edward had explained.

"Very well, do you want to meet at the office or once I get home?"

"If it's all the same, sir, I would like to come by the station to see you." Edward told him trying to keep his nervousness from sounding in his voice.

Charlie chuckled without saying anything other than "Okay, I'll see you when you get here." But, Charlie knew that Edward was nervous and a bit afraid of him for some reason and he did have a pretty good idea of why Edward wanted to see him. Even, though, he was sadden to think the time was coming for his little girl to replace him with another man in her life, he was happy that the man was possibly Edward. The one that loved her as she deserved to be loved and had enough respect for doing things properly by following tradition with respect; at least, this is where his thoughts are going after Edward's phone call.

As Edward arrived at the station he sat in his car for several minutes while raking his hand through his hair, down his face and then as it rested on his neck he would reach behind his head to rest his hand as if trying to loosen the muscles back there before running his fingers towards the side of his neck and then letting his hand fall. During this time his other hand was grabbing the steer wheel. He had no idea that Charlie happened to be standing at the front desk in the police station watching after he saw Edward's car pull in to a parking slot. And, as Charlie watched he couldn't help the mental chuckle that wanted to be released to become a physical sound, but, Charlie managed to keep a straight face. He was reminded of how nervous he had been at a time in the past when he had gone to Renee's father to ask for her hand in marriage. So, seeing how Edward was behaving at the moment he was convinced that the same was about to take place, but, he was the father of a young woman.

Finally, Edward had gotten up the nerve to get out of the car and to go face Charlie so he could know that he had the blessing of Bella's family when he did ask her to marry him. Finally, Edward had gotten up the nerve to get out of the car and to go face Charlie so he could know that he had the blessing of Bella's family when he did ask her to marry him.

Walking into the station Edward looked around as if getting his bearings and then asked the officer at the front desk to let Chief Swan know that he was there and waiting to see the Chief. After a short conversation the officer turned to Edward telling him to going on into the Chief's office as he was expected.

Edward began stumbling over his words as he started to speak as from time to time Charlie would move his hand downwards as if towards the gun that was holstered at his waist only to quickly return his hand on top of his desk as if realizing what he was doing. This action by the Chief only served to increase Edward's nervousness while informing Charlie of his purpose for his visit. Once he had finished and waited for some kind of response from Charlie, Edward noticed the slight shaking in his hands. The time stretched to almost unbearable limits before Charlie spoke.

He stood then walked around his desk towards Edward with his hand resting on the handle of his pistol. Edward stayed seated, but, looked up at Charlie as the Chief stood there looking down at him while his face gave nothing away to Edward to indicate any of Charlie's thoughts. Then Charlie reached out to shake hands with Edward while saying, "Son, I know of no one any better qualified to take care of my little girl as she deserves. I have observed the looks and the tenderness that you displayed towards my Bella and know that you love her very much and would do anything to keep her safe. So, you do have my blessing for asking my daughter to marry you. Now, you are going to have to convince her to take that step as we all know how she feels about that subject." He finished with a slight chuckle and a shake of his head.

Edward did have a hard time getting Bella to agree to marry him while at the same time she was making a name for herself in her chosen profession and winning awards for her reporting. But, some of these stories and how she obtained them gave plenty of worry to him; enough worry that he swore that his hair was going to turn prematurely white before its time.

After they were married time was beautiful and Bella changed from her then current employer over to the Cullen broadcasting company to continue with her reporting. However, she began to push the boundaries of what she would do to get a story. Pushed the limits to the point that Edward tried to intervene only to start having problems with her both at work and at home until the time came that she moved out and he had been served with divorce papers.

Of course, he tried to fight it, but, failed. On more than one occasion he had tried to talk with Bella to get her to withdraw the petition and to understand why he did things the way he did to try to keep her safe. But, she refused to see things his way. Finally, she would work the stories he threw at her, but, would freelance on stories that caused him to cringe every time he saw the film footage or turned on his television to see her doing a live section. But, as far as Edward was concerned his soul mate, the love of his life, his Bella would always remain his wife far beyond the limits of time and space.

**A/N: Do you think Bella made the right decisions? Was Edward going a bit too far in trying to keep Bella safe?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story. Give me your thoughts and I'll be glad to answer back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THAT'S MY WIFE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_After they were married time was beautiful and Bella changed from her then current employer over to the Cullen broadcasting company to continue with her reporting. However, she began to push the boundaries of what she would do to get a story. Pushed the limits to the point that Edward tried to intervene only to start having problems with her both at work and at home until the time came that she moved out and he had been served with divorce papers._

_Of course, he tried to fight it, but, failed. On more than one occasion he had tried to talk with Bella to get her to withdraw the petition and to understand why he did things the way he did to try to keep her safe. But, she refused to see things his way. Finally, she would work the stories he threw at her, but, would freelance on stories that caused him to cringe every time he saw the film footage or turned on his television to see her doing a live section. But, as far as Edward was concerned his soul mate, the love of his life, his Bella would always remain his wife far beyond the limits of time and space._

CHAPTER 3: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

Although, Bella did still officially work for CBN, Cullen Broadcasting Network, her freelancing had her working more and more with WNA, Worldwide News Agency, and they were delighted with all of the in depth, hard hitting, stories she brought to them no matter the amount of danger she encountered to get the story. It was while Bella had been turning in her story concerning a hostage situation that had ended which resulted in the death of the kidnapper while the child that had been taken suffered minor injuries, that Bella over heard the discussion about the war ravaged country in Africa and how some refugee camps were being caught in between the two opposing sides. It was the kind of story she had been waiting for. The kind that she hadn't been able to do for awhile now with the way Edward had been dealing with her work assignments at CBN.

So, without further thought she marched into Henry McClaren's, the CEO of WNA, office to declare the story as hers. McClaren wanted to hand the assignment over to a man due to the situation, even though, he had considered Bella due to her qualifications from past stories similar in nature, but, without the risk this one carried. He was very much aware of her association with CBN and the family that owned it. As he explained when she first asked to be able to do the story, all of the options had to be weighed since no one wanted any trouble from the Cullen bunch. Bella explained to him that no one had any say any more about what she did or didn't do but herself since she and Edward were divorced. After about an hour she had convinced him to let her do it, but, he still had reservations about his decision.

Bella finished her business at WNA and headed down to the local library; she was planning to research as much as she could about the area, the customs, laws, language and any other information she might need to know which included the type of weather. That way she would be able to plan what clothing she might need to have available while there.

After a bit of time she glanced down at her watch and noticed the time. She was running late to meet Alice at the restaurant down the way from CBN.

Without realizing that she had an extra spring in her step, or, even, that her body language was showing signs of excitement, Bella walked to the table where Alice was already seated. Their waiter came over to take the drink orders as soon as Bella was seated. Once that was served he continued to get their lunch order and left. As soon as he was out of the way Alice immediately began her questioning as to what was happening. In short order, Bella had explained everything to Alice and was getting ready to ask her to keep an eye on her place while she was gone that Alice started vibrating in place with barely concealed excitement herself.

"Alice, what has you so damned work up? Normally only shopping will affect you this way." Bella teased her while at the same time being curious as to the cause.

"I'm going with you."

"Oh, the hell no you aren't." she stated while shaking her head no. "The whole damn family will come down on my head if something happened to you."

"I'm a grown woman and can do as I please, just like you." Was Alice's retort.

"Yeah, well, it still won't set well with the family, especially, your brother or cousin, Emmett." Was the reply back.

"Don't give a shit, those two take all of the fun out of any adventure because of their overprotective nonsense. Look at how they treated Jasper when we first started dating. I'm tired of it, Bella, so, please, let me come even if only as your stylist still?

"Who is going with you as cameraman, Josef Moorish?"

"Yeah, he has always come with me on these trips and hasn't let me down yet. But, Alice, I'm still uneasy about you coming with me. I can't be responsible for you 24/7. You will have to listen and use commonsense, not go off on your own for the sake of shopping. We won't be there for the shopping, the bargains or a vacation; we will be there to work and get the whole story, not just part of it."

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll be good and for once forget the shopping unless it knocks on my door." She promised with a smile.

But, Bella didn't commit and steered the conversation away from the subject of her upcoming trip. They discussed some of the details of Alice's rapidly approaching wedding and what still needed to be taken care of. However, Alice wasn't one to let things hang without a decision, so, she pressed Bella once again, "When do we leave? I know that you are going to let me come. Please, please, pretty please, say that I can come. You already have my promise that I'll behave, do as I'm told and not wander off for shopping or something. You can count on me staying glued to you the whole time we're there." Alice kept going on and on before stopping with the puppy dog eyes and bottom pouty lip pushed out. The one look that no one, not even her family, could resist.

Bella took one look at Alice and received the full blast of her pouty look, shook her head before looking away and said, "No. I am not going to risk the wrath of the entire Cullen family just so you can try to have some fun. This is work and, although, the reports are saying that a cease fire is in place at the moment while everyone is trying to reach an agreement you never know when some jackass will go out on their own trying to make a name for himself. I just can't risk it, Alice." But, as she made her final statement while looking away since she would have caved if she was looking at her best friend, her attention was quickly jerked back to look at Alice square in the face due to hearing the small sniffling sounds coming from that direction.

"O—o—ok—okaaay, I do UN—und—underst—understand." Alice told Bella as she hiccupped and stuttered out her statement.

Bella looked at Alice and her resolve broke. "Do you really mean your promise to do as you're told when you're told and not stray off any place? Just stay where you are supposed to be and let's get the work done and out as quickly and safely as possible?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I won't let you down. Trust me on this and thank you for giving me this chance." Said the vibrating pixie, busy doing her own dance as if she had made a touchdown.

After a bit more discussion of the upcoming trip of what Bella was going to be doing, Alice was throwing in what clothes they would need to take for the trip. Next, Alice started making a list of what else would need to be taken as well. Such things as makeup and then the type of equipment that would be needed to gather the information and to film Bella so she would look good. Bella stopped her with telling her not to go overboard. That Josef will know what equipment he will need and that she knew what she would need to get the story.

With that decided and Bella telling her that she would be in touch to inform her as to their departure date, both women went their separate ways, but, not without deciding to keep the information about this trip quiet from everyone. Alice didn't want to listen to the arguing and Bella didn't want to hear how she shouldn't be involving Alice into her bid for self destruction. They would go, get the job done and return without any hassle beforehand from anyone.

XXXXXXXX

True to her word, Bella called Alice to let her know when they would be leaving and Alice kept the upcoming trip to herself; not a word was said to anyone. Unfortunately, Alice's luck didn't hold completely as she was getting ready to leave. She had told everyone that she was going to be out of town taking care of business, but, Jasper wanted to know more about what business she was going to be doing. All she would tell him was that she needed some new design ideas, so, she was making a trip to Africa and had talked Bella into going with her. It was then that Jasper gave her a long searching look at the mention of Bella's name before he smiled, nodded and asked where she was going to be. Alice told him that she would be checking out several places since she wanted the designs to reflect the true African spirit. So, he just told her to stay in touch to which she replied no problem. However, she had a feeling that Jasper suspected something, even, though he didn't say anything otherwise.

He offered to drive her to the airport and to see her off, and, Alice accepted since anything else would create a reason for him to question her further about why not. She knew that would defeat the purpose of trying to get out of town without anyone becoming anymore suspicious than they might be now. Once arriving there and unloading her luggage, Jasper offered to stay and see them off, but, Bella told him that wouldn't be necessary since their flight would be taking off in just a matter of minutes. That Alice was cutting it close.

Jasper lightly laughed and agreed that that was typical Alice fashion. One of the airline employees that handle curbside check in took control of Alice's baggage to check it through while Bella oversaw to it and Alice was busy saying goodbye to Jasper; promising to be calling often and that they would be back in no time.

Waving goodbye, getting back within his car, Jasper left as both women breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't asked any further questions. While walking inside, going to check in at the ticket counter and then heading through security they arrived at the gate just as their flight was called. Unknown to both women was the fact that Jasper had only gone far enough to park his car and then he doubled back to keep an eye on both women. He knew they had a certain destination in mind and wanted to know where they were going. It didn't take long for him to have that information and a sense of worry started, but, he chose to ignore it for the time being. He thought he would surprise them in a few days by showing up after his Alice and Bella got settled.

**A/N: Okay, Alice and Bella are off to get the story, but, not without some suspicion being raised by Jasper. How will his arrival be received?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story. Give me your thoughts and I'll be glad to answer back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THAT'S MY WIFE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_Jasper lightly laughed and agreed that that was typical Alice fashion. One of the airline employees that handle curbside check in took control of Alice's baggage to check it through while Bella oversaw to it and Alice was busy saying goodbye to Jasper; promising to be calling often and that they would be back in no time._

_Waving goodbye, getting back within his car, Jasper left as both women breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't asked any further questions. While walking inside, going to check in at the ticket counter and then heading through security they arrived at the gate just as their flight was called. Unknown to both women was the fact that Jasper had only gone far enough to park his car and then he doubled back to keep an eye on both women. He knew they had a certain destination in mind and wanted to know where they were going. It didn't take long for him to have that information and sense of worry started, but, he chose to ignore it for the time being. He thought he would surprise them in a few days by showing up after his Alice and Bella got settled._

CHAPTER 4: GETTING INTO POSITION

Bella and Alice boarded their plane which would be making a stopover in New York before they continue on to Morocco by way of Paris. After spending a few days in Morocco their journey on to DR Congo; the stopover in Morocco will be for the two to become accustom to the climate and to gather further information about their final destination, Kinshasa, the capitol city of DR Congo.

More research and certain decisions still needed to be made about how and what Bella would be doing her story about. It was definitely going to involve the conditions and the troubles that the inhabitants were facing. But, Bella needed to decide where and who she would be covering as this would let her know who she would have to be dealing with as well.

"Why are we stopping over in New York?" Alice questioned Bella as the plane was taking off.

"Oh, we aren't staying in New York except overnight. Josef will be meeting us there and then we will continue on to Paris where we change flights onto Morocco. That is where we will be staying for a few days."

"Paris?! We are going to Paris and not do any shopping? Are you insane? Paris! The fashion Mecca of the world and you don't want to do any shopping. How in the hell did you and I ever become friends? We don't have anything, fashion wise, in common. You hate shopping and I live for it." Alice continued on and on and at times repeating herself. Bella just smiled and let her friend continue while tuning her out. She had been prepared for this as she knew what Alice's reaction was going to be once she had learnt about their route.

Josef had been visiting with his family in New York when Bella had called to inform him of the upcoming assignment and wanted to know if he wanted to join her, or, if he could recommend someone to cover for him. He had quickly told her that under no circumstances was he going to allow anyone else to film her on assignment. That was his job and only he could get the shots that she needed to make her points of the story. "You knew better than to even suggest using someone else. We've worked together since the beginning of time and only I know what it is that you truly want and how to film it while making you look good while still being part of what you are covering." He told her seriously, but, with a touch of humor coming through his tone and in the words he spoke.

So, Josef was going to be meeting Bella and Alice at the airport to begin the next leg of their travel. Although, the DR Congo was peaceful for the most part, internal wars are still flaring and bringing hardship to its citizens. But, Josef knew Bella and her work well enough to know that that was just part of the story she would be going after. There was another layer to the struggles that hadn't been touched and that would be where she would be angling the story.

Josef was waiting at the gate as Bella and Alice exited the plane. He greeted both women with enthusiasm once they were standing in front of him. "All ready for the next part of the trip?" He asked just to get a rise out of Alice. Knowing the little bits was fashion crazy since the time she had become part of the team by doing the odds and ends needed and keeping Bella looking fresh at the same time. Not fresh in the sort of way that fashion models always appeared in film, on the runway, or, on the cover of a magazine, but, what was necessary for the subject they were covering at the time. Of course, she had never ventured out into the field when he and Bella had to travel a distance to cover parts of a story in the rough areas. At those times she had been left to her own devices which turned out to always be shopping for this, that or the other. So, he always thought of her as being a little flakey due to that obsession and her bouncing around the she was electrically charged all the time.

"Hey, flakey, how's it going? You okay with missing Paris this time around?" He asked knowing full well that she would have a lot to say or give him the death stare with the pouty silence. And, true to form, all he got was the glare and the silence. Raising an eyebrow in question he greeted Bella and she just chuckled while explaining why Alice was remaining quiet.

All three move towards the gate where their flight to Paris is waiting to be boarded by its passengers. And conversation flows freely as they discuss what concepts Bella wants to cover and the types of issues she wants to bring to light. Then he asked, "What is Flakey going to be doing during the days we're out in the field?"

But, before Bella could answer Alice responded, "I'm going to be with you this time. It's time for me to become a more seriously productive member of the team, so, I'm going with you." Bella just smiled, looked at Josef and remarked, "I guess that solves that issue."

It seemed like no time had passed before their flight was called for boarding and a short time later they were in the air. Once they landed in Paris there was a small problem of Alice wanting just a twenty four hour layover, but, she got vetoed quickly. Bella reminded her of her promise about Paris, so, Alice, with small grace, gave up and went along with the others quietly only mumbling under her breath now and again about barbaric heathens.

XXXXXXXX

Jasper shrugged as he found out Alice's and Bella's destination in Africa, but, a small nagging feeling began, but, it wasn't any one fact that he could bring to the forefront above any other that would explain why he was feeling that something was a little off about this trip. He was fairly sure that it involved a bit of a story from Bella's side while Alice was trying to get ideas for a clothing line. It was known by all of them that she was developing a line of clothing that she was wanting to project in hopes of becoming a better known designer. That was her dream that family and friends encouraged her towards.

After leaving the airport Jasper decided to go to his office and get some work done. He had his own investment company which dealt strictly with his different projects of which he had funds involved. It all grew from very early to the present that he had to open an office and hire people to help him keep up with the changing circumstances of this changing economy.

He had to admit that even though he had had a nagging feeling like something being out of place or about to happen, not knowing any other way to describe it; he soon shrugged it off and forgot about it. That is except for the decision to clear his schedule to join the party in the next few days. He wanted to surprise her. Then he changed his mind and thought better of the surprise. It would be better to let her know he was coming and when once he got his schedule planned. Alice liked, in fact, she loved surprises more than anyone he knew, but, not if she felt like he was trying to catch her doing some wrong. That angered her to no end and he would pay for it in the long run. Her memory was longer than he enjoyed at times. And, as that thought came to mind he smiled thinking of some of the times her memory had made him very uncomfortable.

XXXXXXXX

A certain assignment had come across Edward's desk that he wanted to have Bella cover. He felt it was the type of story that Bella had a flare for doing and doing it well, but, it gave him a peace of mind since it was safe and held very little, if any, threat to her safety. It had to do with possible corruption in the area of some officials in the foster care system. She would have a better chance of rooting out the necessary facts of the story where others wouldn't even know where to start.

He was starting to get a bit concerned since he had been trying to call her several different times of the day for the last few days. Leaving messages and sending texts resulted in no results, no answer from her in any form. But, this wasn't unusual for her to be this way when it came to him and his trying to contact her. When she wasn't in the office she refused to talk with him unless he left the message about an assignment. Then and only then would she call him back, but, as yet, this time, she hasn't responded. Maybe, he should go by her place just to check up on her. Or, it might be better to call Alice since she was in communication with Bella all the time about everything under the sun, and, maybe, above it also.

He knew that he would get through to her quicker if he could change his attitude about some of the stories she wanted to cover. The overseas, hard hitting, in depth stories about the injustices done to the people that have no control over what is thrown at them, or, the story about government corruption that causes harm to others. These types of stories bring a certain amount of danger and threats that he found it hard to handle. He tried in the beginning, but, found it very difficult to stay quiet and let her go over to cover them.

But, this not calling him at all really got on his last nerve at times, but, he knew that if he just left the message about the story she would call back immediately. However, he just had to try to see if she would call back just to talk with him, but, it never happened. She had told him that it would be that way as she was tired of the constant arguing and she had held to that.

He tried calling Alice, but, there was no answer there, either. But, that didn't set off any warning bells since she was always off doing something that had to do with fashion and designing her own line of clothing.

At this point, Edward decided to call it a day, but, decided that he would give it another day before going back to talk with Bella. She needs to realize that he still loved her beyond reason, but, only wanted her safe. It would kill him if anything ever happened to her.

XXXXXXXX

Bella, Alice and Josef landed in Morocco, gathered their bags and rented a car. Loading all of their things into the trunk they headed to their hotel to get some much needed rest before starting their research tomorrow. The plan was to be here only three days before heading to their final destination so they could acclimatize themselves.

**A/N: Okay, we have Bella and party nearing their final destination to start working on the story. We have Jasper planning to join them in a few days and Edward not even aware that Bella and Alice were heading overseas was unaffected by their plans. **

**Hope you will enjoy the new story. Give me your thoughts and I'll be glad to answer back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THAT'S MY WIFE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana, and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_At this point, Edward decided to call it a day, but, decided that he would give it another day before going back to talk with Bella. She needs to realize that he still loved her beyond reason, but, only wanted her safe. It would kill him if anything ever happened to her._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Bella, Alice and Josef landed in Morocco, gathered their bags and rented a car. Loading all of their things into the trunk they headed to their hotel to get some much needed rest before starting their research tomorrow. The plan was to be here only three days before heading to their final destination so they could acclimatize themselves._

CHAPTER 5: SURPRISE!

Jasper had a problem once he took the time to consider his plans over the next few days which included surprising Alice in Africa. His problem was should he tell Edward about both of the women being there and what he was planning or not. Edward had a habit of over thinking or blowing everything out of proportion when it came to Bella. He was over bearing at times when it came to any thought of harm coming close to her, but, there was no denying the deep, abiding love that his friend held for his ex wife. Ex only because of his deep rooted fear of her getting hurt, or, killed because of the assignments she chose to do.

As far as Jasper knew, Bella never really understood the fear that would almost cripple his friend due to how afraid for her he would become. It was a phobia that developed in Edward at the same rate as did his love for her. And, as his love over shadowed everything or everyone else, so did this fear make him become almost unreasonable about certain things where she was concerned or the things she would be doing.

It was during one such afternoon that Jasper was in his office still working to get things in order for his trip to join Alice and Bella in Africa. He had talked with Alice last night and she had told him where they would be staying after leaving Morocco, and it was there he would be heading in another few days.

Alice had explained about how long it would take to travel to where they would be staying, and, that the trip had been accomplished in stages so they would be able to rest, instead of a constant twenty four hour travel situation. It had given her a chance to get some good ideas while in Morocco and now they were arriving in Kinshasa; that was in the Democratic Republic of Congo, where she felt a good representation of African style would be found without the commercialism, or, the danger of a threatened war happening. Jasper couldn't fault her reasoning, but, still had a nagging feeling that something was on the verge of exploding and he needed to be there.

The biggest question that still haunted him somewhat was should he tell Edward about both Alice and Bella being in Africa. _'I mean what could he find to get upset over since Bella had gone to help Alice with her designs? Maybe, I should mention it to him and then let him know that I would be joining them in just a few days' time.' _It seemed as the last thought ran through his mind, he was decided that it wouldn't do any harm or set off any alarm bells to let Edward and the rest of the family know of the trip.

XXXXXX

Edward was getting more anxious by the day with no word from Bella; with no responses to his calls; with no appearances at the office to tell him to quit bugging her. He did finally go by her apartment this morning on the way into the office, but, there was no indication that she was even home. He was worried about where she was, or, what she was doing. Was it something that could lead to danger, get her into trouble and he wouldn't be close enough to be there for her, or, was she just visiting with Charlie or Renee? These questions and more of the same nature kept pace with a steady march through his mind helping to feed his fear for her safety; of which she seemed to have little regard.

As he was heading towards the office his cell phone rang, so, pulling it from his pocket he saw that it was his mother. She was calling to make sure that he would be attending the regular get together the family had at least every other week with the family members that were in town. He asked if Bella would be attending to which she had confirmed that she hadn't spoken with her in the last several days. But, this wasn't unusual as Bella stayed involved with many things which included teaching young people about creative writing. She had gone and got her teaching degree to be able to do this, but, she didn't teach in a regular school; it was down at the city youth center. That is when she wasn't on assignment.

Edward pulled into the office building garage, got out, locked his car and headed for the elevators as he was finishing up the call from Esme. He became lost in his thoughts once more worrying about where Bella could be and what she was doing. Then he knew that he had to push his concerns for her aside when the dinging of the elevator sounded to announce he had arrived on his floor as he looked at the lighted sign above his head. Stepping over, Edward walked straight into his office followed by his personal assistant. She was poised and ready to give him a full run down of his schedule for the day, along with handing over the messages that had accumulated with the message service during evening hours. Some she had been able to handle, but, the majority of them had to be dealt with by the boss.

While she was quietly speaking, Edward would glance at her slyly out of the corner of his eyes trying to see what Bella saw. Bella had an unreal dislike of this woman; said she was too stiff around others, but, would go all stupid when referring to Edward and then arrogant when discussing her position with him. His ex wife calls her a snake in slinky clothing wanting to try to become the next Mrs. Cullen. But, all that he could see was a very efficient assistant that helped to keep his office running smoothly, especially, when he wasn't available. Of course, he did have to admit that Maria was a bit overbearing at times and with some people. He had let it slide due to how well she kept things going and because no one, but, Bella, had issued any complaints against her.

"…..and I have ready for you all of …." Edward heard her saying as he snapped to attention that Maria Stephenson had just told him of his appointments and was now beginning to talk about his messages, but, was interrupted with Edward's personal line ringing.

She gave a loud heavy sigh as he held up his hand for her to pause while reaching with the other hand to answer his phone. "Cullen." He snapped as he hadn't taken the time to check the caller I D to see who was ringing him. Edward knew that it had to be a family member or a close friend that even had this number. "No, Tanya, I won't be over tonight. You can let your sisters know that you lost the bet."

"How the hell did you know?" She asked in a slightly stunned voice.

"Because you three like to bet on any and everything. It was just a matter of time before it had to do with me. But, make no mistake, I do find you attractive, in fact, all three of you really, but, other than an occasional get together for a date for business reasons, I'm not interested. My wife is the only one that will share my bed." And with that he hung up, and then turned back to Maria so she could finish with bringing him up to date on things he needed to give his attention.

The day wore on and it was just after lunchtime and Edward had finished a lunchtime meeting before he thought to ring Alice and ask her for information about where Bella might be. If anyone was able to stay up with her coming and going it would be his sister. Alice had started working with Bella as her stylist a while back and, therefore, stayed in the know as to what his Bella was doing at any given time. But, as on the other occasions when he had tried calling her, the results: no answer. So, shrugging his shoulders more in annoyance than any other feeling, he hung up and decided to try again later. "Hell, maybe, I should ask Jasper. He keeps up with Alice the same way Alice keeps up with Bella." He mumbled to himself under his breath.

With that decision, it made him felt better and in control to finish his busily planned day of work. Maria was one to make sure that no other female approached her boss with anything other than a pure business issue. She was too busy laying the ground work for her own benefits and she wasn't going to allow any other hussy to take advantage of all of her hard work. It had taken a lot to get Edward Cullen beyond the point of the loss of his wife and the depression he was slowly allowing himself to sink into. Every step of the way after the divorce she had kept his mind busy, even, to the point of staying late and making sure he went home exhausted enough to not be able to think of anything other than sleep.

However, today she knew something was intruding into his mind from time to time, but, didn't have any idea what it could be. She had to find some way to get him to talk about it so she could resolve the problem before it took complete control of his attention. But, the opportunity never presented itself for her to be able to do that.

As time came to call a halt to work and Edward had had his last meeting finished, the last long distance conference call hung up and the last decisions as far as programming made, he told Maria to leave, that he had some personal things that needed done. She had offered to stay, but, that was when he told her that he was quite capable of taking care of his own personal business and didn't need someone holding his hand.

As these words left his mouth, her look turned from a blank business mask to stunned and hurt. Edward had turned his back as he was speaking so he didn't see the change in her expression. And, he definitely missed the furious stare. Then a look of determination entered her eyes as she watched him while leaving the door connecting the two offices partially open, so she could overhear what was being said as a way to get an idea of what was going on with him.

She heard him say, "Shit, where the hell are those two? There's still no answer from Bella, or Alice." That's when she understood that Isabella Cullen was responsible for her reprimand a little earlier.

And, as she heard Edward moving around in his office, was hastening her movements to appear as if she was gathering the last of her things, while putting away the last of her work for the day in preparation of leaving the office for the day.

Then, as it appeared that he might be closer to the door, she began moving towards the elevators, and that was when she heard her boss shout, "AFRICA?!"

**A/N: After trying several times to reach Bella and then Alice, Edward finally got a hold of Jasper who informed him where the two women had gone. But, we also got an insight as to whom and what Edward's personal assistant is thinking. How much of a stumbling block is she likely to be? Did she have anything to do with Bella's and Edward's attitude in the beginning which led to the divorce?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story. Give me your thoughts and I'll be glad to answer back.**


End file.
